en medio de la guerra
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: naruto, un chico alegre e iperactivo, cambia al regresar de la guerra. sakura, su mejor amiga, se enterará por que.
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1**

-¡NARUTO!- se oía el grito de una chica fuera de su departamento -¡ya levántate que se va a hacer tarde!- volvió a gritar, pero al no recibir respuesta se comenzó a molestar, era molesto despertar a su amigo, -¡tienes tres o derribaré tu puerta!- grito furiosa, ya harta de esperar a que aquel chico abriera.

-¿sakura?- se oyó una voz al lado de aquella chica, al voltear vio a quien estaba buscando, un chico rubio, alto, ojos azules, piel bronceada y tres mascas en cada mejilla, quien la observaba algo sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-pues… vine a buscarte para que no llegaras tarde- dijo mientras lo veía de arriba abajo, venia vestido con un short y una camisa deportivas además de estar sudado, lo que significaba que regresaba de ejercitarse.

-es verdad! gracias- dijo dando una leve sonrisa.

sakura estaba sorprendida, hacia poco mas de dos meses naruto había vuelto de la guerra contra Vietnam, en donde quien sabe como cambio demasiado. antes era un chico que no hablaba, gritaba, decía todo lo que se le cruzara por la mente aun si por eso lo golpeaban, no pensaba que era lo que hacia solo lo hacia, se reía de todo, aun si era una desgracia, era un sol en cualquier lugar. Pero cuando volvió de aquel lugar, se convirtió en un chico callado y reservado casi como su otro amigo sasuke, al principio la cara del rubio reflejaba mucha tristeza y melancolía. Pero con el pasar de los días fue mejorando, pero nunca volvió a ser el de antes.

-de acuerdo... solo me cambio y nos vamos- naruto entro a su departamento, invitando a su amiga a pasar pero ella prefirió esperar en la puerta. Cuando naruto salió ambos se fueron a la reunión que tenían que asistir ya que acababa de llegar un viejo amigo de ellos y de sus amigos, shikamaru. un chico tranquilo, que se quejaba de que todo era problemático, pero era un verdadero genio.

* * *

Al llegar todos estaban realmente alegres ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo desde la infancia sasuke, sus amigos kiba, shino, chouji, ino, temari, kankuro y gaara.

La reunión paso tranquila, naruto se reía junto con sus amigos no a carcajadas como lo haría antes, solo dando leves sonrisas. Después de un par de horas gaara y sus hermanos se despidieron, despues shino y chouji y finalmente ino y sakura, ahora solo quedaban naruto, shikamaru, kiba y sasuke hablaron de como le había ido al peli-negro en su viaje.

-dime algo naruto- dijo shikamaru -¿al fin pudiste convencer a sakura de que saliera contigo?- esa pregunta cambio el semblante del rubio.

-ella... solo es mi mejor amiga- shikamaru no entendió por un momento, pero luego capto.

-¿te enamoraste de alguien mas?- pregunto curioso.

-tengo que irme- se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y se fue dejando muy confundido a los chicos.

_-quizás no fue buena idea preguntarle eso... se ve que lo afecto_- pensó el chico.

* * *

Naruto caminaba hacia su casa, estaba deprimido, la pregunta que le hizo shikamaru, le abrió viejas heridas, heridas que el prefería que sanaran, recuerdos que quería olvidar.

_-por que no me fui contigo_-pensó triste mientras entraba a su casa. Se recostó en su cama y estuvo ahí el resto de la tarde.

La noche comenzaba a entrar y naruto seguia en la misma posicion, los recuerdos del pasado, de aquella guerra lo invadian. alguien toco a su puerta pero el no hizo ningun movimiento para levantarse. despues de un par de minutos los golpes en la puerta desistieron y alguien entro.

-naruto...- se oyó la voz de sakura mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquella habitacion -¿estas aqui?- volvio a preguntar, se dirigio hacia su habitacion, y lo encontro sentado en la esquina de la cama con las piernas recojidas, y undiendo su cabeza en ellas. -naruto...- volvio a decir la peli-rosa, solo que su voz se oyó un poco mas triste.

-¿porque...?- dijo el en la misma posicion -¿porque no me fui con ella?- pregunto levantando su rostro, mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

-¿con quien?- pregunto confundida la oji-verde, mientras se sentaba junto a el.

-yo... en verdad la amo...- dijo sin escuchar lo que su amiga le dijo.

-¿a quien?- volvio a preguntar.

-a mi hime...- dijo viendo el otro extremo de la habitacion, con la mirada perdida -mi hime...- dijo sin parar de llorar.

-¿quien es ella?- pregunto triste por como se encontraba su amigo.

-el amor de mi vida- respondio dando una leve sonrisa.

-¿en donde esta?- volvio a preguntar.

-para saberlo... tendria que contarte una historia- dijo mientras estiraba las piernas, dejando ver que en ellas tenia una foto.

-soy todo oidos- respondio ella mientras daba una leve ojeada a la foto que tenia el rubio en sus piernas.

* * *

un nuevo finc... no se como se me ocurren tantos... esta historia me vino a la mente mientras veia un documental sobre los soldados de E.U. que se fueron a la guerra, y regresaron cambiados, y entonces pense en esta historia.

espero que les guste y quieran leerla. originalmente lo iba a hacer un one-shot pero creo que queda mejor asi, por que en one-shot habrian unas 200,000 palabras, bueno quizas exajero, pero si serian varias y no quiero privarlos de esta historia.

espero que me dejen comentarios y me digan que tal me quedo, los quiero mucho son lo mas importante para mi, bueno ustedes y la musica, jeje.

**Namikaze Hanoko **fuera...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Naruto se acomodó mejor en la cama, mientras Sakura se dirigía a su lado.

-después de que me dijiste de que amabas a Sasuke- Sakura agacho la mirada tras oír ese recuerdo, recordaba que esa había sido la razón por la que el rubio se había ido- descuida, debería agradecértelo- dice dándole una sonrisa a la peli-rosa haciendo que esta pierda esa mirada de tristeza -después de eso, sabes que me fui a la guerra, sentía que si no te tenia a ti no tenía vida, pero... todo cambio cuando la conocí- decía mientras en su mirada aparecía un brillo, un brillo que Sakura no había visto en mucho tiempo, para ser exactos, desde antes que Naruto se fuera.

-¿a quién?- volvió a preguntar sin entender a quien se dirigía el rubio con tanta dulzura.

Naruto se recargo sobre la pared mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente.

_Otro día de esa gran batalla había concluido, estaba exhausto, sudado y con unas leves cortadas en los brazos y rostro. Nunca pensó que estar en ese lugar sería tan difícil, pero la verdad el no había pensado nada con respecto a esa decisión, solo la tomo y ya._

_-maldición... por qué nunca pienso antes de hacer cosas tan estúpidas como esta- se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la fogata frente a él._

-_hola- se oyó una voz tras él, la cual lo hizo voltear a ver a quien le hablaba -¿me puedo sentar contigo?- Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y el chico se sentó._

_Naruto lo examino, tenía un cabello de color castaño el cual era bastante largo, unos ojos de color entre grisáceos y blanco más bien perlas, y una piel un poco bronceada._

_-mi nombre es Neji- se presentó el extraño -Neji Hyuuga, ¿y tú?- preguntó para iniciar una conversación._

_-yo soy Naruto Namikaze- se presentó el rubio _

_-¿por qué estas aquí?- volvió a preguntar el peli-castaño_

_-por idiota- respondió para después dar un profundo suspiro -porque soy un idiota que se le hizo fácil venir aquí sin pensar en las consecuencias- dijo sin despegar su vista de la fogata -porque soy un idiota que hace locuras pro un amor no correspondido... ¿y tu?- preguntó para dejar de decirse idiota._

_-yo estoy aquí por el honor que representa defender a mi país- dijo con una voz un poco desanimada._

_-entonces estas aquí por qué quieres- dijo el rubio._

_-no- dio un gran suspiro con esa simple palabra -tengo que mantener el honor familiar, y por eso vine... además- miro hacia el cielo, el cual estaba lleno de estrellas y una luna tan plateada como sus ojos -después de esto me podre casar- en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, dando a entender que ya tenía a la novia lista._

_-me alegro por ti- felicito feliz el rubio, por fin sonreía después de tantos días._

_-gracias- respondió dando una sonrisa._

_-¿y cómo se llama?- pregunto el rubio. Necesitaba distraerse, dejar de pensar en lo de siempre por aunque sea un momento._

-a la primera persona que conocí realmente, fue a el- dijo Naruto mientras Sakura seguía oyéndolo atentamente.

-¿Hyuuga? su apellido me es conocido- Naruto entrecerró su mirada y decidió continuar.

-los días pasaban, algunos más rápido que otros, y sin darme cuenta habían pasado cuatro meses…entonces…- veía un punto del techo –la conocí- una boba sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Sakura lo vio sorprendida, ese tipo de sonrisas habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo .

-¿al fin me dirás como se llama ella?- pregunto demasiado curiosa de saberlo.

-su nombre… - respondió mientras la veía a los ojos.

_Otra noche más en ese lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría, quizás terminaría suicidándose antes de que algún enemigo lo matara._

_Se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo, el cual era aliado de Japón en esa guerra, habían tiendas, pequeños hoteles, etcétera, habían varias cosas, no muy lujosas pero si lo básico, se acercó a un pequeño restaurant que había cerca y entro._

_Se sentó en la barra mientras pedía un poco de sake._

_-hola lin…dura- escucho a un hombre a sus espaldas, por la forma en la que lo decía, se notaba que había tomado mucho -¿quie…res pasar un… buen rato?- eso llamo la atención del rubio, quien volteo a ver encontrándose con algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta. _

_Aquel sujeto estaba molestando a una joven, se veía que era de su edad o quizás menor. Un cabello negro que con la luz se podían ver ciertos destellos azules, unos ojos plateados que se le hacían familiares y una piel nívea tan clara como la nieve, pero que se veía tan frágil como la porcelana._

_-d-disculpe- intento alejarse de aquel sujeto pero este la sujeto del brazo._

_-v-vamos a… pasar un buen rato…- alcanzo a decir el sujeto, la chica intento zafarse del agarre pero el sujeto cada vez apretaba más._

_-s-suélteme- pidió cuando comenzó a dolerle el agarre._

_-te digo que vengas- grito el hombre harto de la negativa de la chica._

_-la señorita te pidió que la soltaras- sin darse cuenta, Naruto se metió en el asunto._

_-¿y tu… qui-quien te cre…es para decirme que… ha-hacer, mocoso?- eso lo molesto un poco, odiaba que le dijeran mocoso y más cuando ya no lo era._

_-nadie en especial… solo quien te golpeara si intentas dañar a esta señorita- en el rostro de la peli-azul apareció un sonrojo._

_-¡no te metas donde no te llaman!- grito para lanzarle un puñetazo, pero el rubio lo esquivo y después le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que el ebrio callera al suelo._

_-¡Hina!- se oyó un grito que ambos chicos voltearan para encontrarse con._

_-¿Neji?- se preguntó mentalmente el rubio._

_-neji-niisan- dijo feliz la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del castaño, extrañando al rubio._

_-¿qué haces aquí, Hina?- pregunto preocupado._

_-nada, se me hizo buena idea venir de vacaciones a Vietnam, que mejor lugar para disfrutar- respondió sarcástica, haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño –es broma… vine a cumplir seis meses de servicio- respondió dando una gran sonrisa._

_-no me agrada para nada eso- dijo el oji-perla mientras la preocupación lo comenzaba a invadir._

_-por cierto- se dirigió a Naruto e hizo una reverencia –gracias por ayudarme- agradeció con una gran sonrisa, sacando un leve sonrojo en el rubio._

_-no fue nada- viro su rostro sonrojado –no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados… mientras molestaban a alguien-._

_-gracias, Naruto- agradeció Neji._

_-por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto curioso._

_-mi nombre… es Hinata- respondió la chica –Hinata Hyuga-._

**Al fin hice la continuación!**

**Aquí esta, ahora a hacer el resto de las historias que faltan de actualizar n.n**

**Disfruten el capítulo y si pueden, y quieren, dejen comentarios.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
